


A Whole Lot of Trouble

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole Lot of Trouble

Brenda is sitting at her desk when she hears the knock, staring at a form she hasn’t even begun to fill out. “Come on in,” she calls out, her heart pounding a little bit faster when the doorknob turns and Sharon Raydor walks in. “Thank you for comin’.” 

Sharon doesn’t smile, not exactly, when she closes the door behind her and sits down across from Brenda. She folds her hands in her lap and sits back, looking far too comfortable and at ease, which Brenda definitely isn’t. “When a deputy chief requests a meeting, captains typically comply.” 

_Oh._ Right. Why else would Sharon think that Brenda had asked her to stop by her office at the end of her work day? Brenda fiddles with her pen, twirling it in her fingers before abruptly setting it down. “This isn’t, uh, strictly work-related.” 

Sharon raises an eyebrow. “No?” 

Brenda twists her lips awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Sharon. Suddenly this doesn’t seem like such a great idea anymore.

The older woman’s expression is curious though not overtly so, and it’s driving Brenda crazy. “Perhaps you could enlighten me, Chief.”

Brenda clears her throat and thinks about picking up her pen again, just to have something to ease the tension in her body. “I don’t like talkin’ about these sorts of things. Y’know…personal things. It makes me uncomfortable.” 

Sharon smirks. “So why are you stalling instead of coming right out with it?” 

Brenda blinks, stunned momentarily at her directness, and accepts the challenge that is laced in the tone of her voice. She decides to blurt it out. “You need to stop lookin’ at me the way you do.” 

“Which way is that?” 

_Of course_ Sharon would play coy. Brenda expected this, but now that she is faced with it she wants to scream and order her to leave, just so she can avoid ever having to say the words out loud. “Like you wanna…kiss me.” 

Sharon pauses, her face as guarded as ever except for the smirk playing at the corner of her lips. “I’m not sure I follow.” 

The younger woman heaves a frustrated sigh and pushes her chair back as she stands. She crosses her arms over her chest and narrows her eyes, staring at the other woman for a good while before saying, “I can tell what you’re thinkin’ by the way you look at me…and I can’t be involved in any of that. I’m a married woman. You have to stop.” 

“I don’t think the way I look at you is any different from the way you look at me.” 

Brenda blushes. “I don’t look at you in any special way.” 

The darker haired woman grins and gets to her feet, running her hands over her purple blazer to smooth it down. “Yes, you do. You’re doing it right now.” 

Brown eyes widen. “I—No, I’m not—“

“I’ll take your words under advisement,” she says, “as long as you do the same.” 

Brenda’s cheeks burn brighter, the heat of her flesh making her dizzy. “I—Fine.” 

“By the way, you can’t tell what I’m thinking when I look at you,” Sharon adds as she moves toward the door.

“You and I both know that’s not true.” 

Sharon chuckles, the sound low and throaty, her hand settling on the doorknob. “If that were true, you’d know that I want to do much more than kiss you.” With that, Sharon smiles and briskly walks out of the office, leaving Brenda breathless, confused, and in a whole lot of trouble. 

\---


End file.
